Le premier voyage du Seaquest
by Rose Ray
Summary: rencontre avec le Seaquest et son équipage.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Rose Ray.

**Genre** : général.

**Rating** : interdit au moins de 13 ans (pour ne pas avoir de problèmes).

**Disclaimer** : rien n'est à moi et je ne gagne rien, si ce n'est vos commentaires.

**Note de l'auteur** : les 2 premières saisons de cette série ont été diffusées en France il y a maintenant 10 ans. J'avoue ne me rappeler que de deux ou trois épisodes, mais j'aimais bien les personnages. Après avoir lu un certain nombre de fics, j'ai décidé de me lancer et de réécrire la série à ma sauce (je me base sur la 1° saison). Il y aura donc des oublies, ou des changements, j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur. J'aimerais traduire cette fic en anglais mais mon niveau n'est pas très bon à l'écrit (voir mauvais), mais si cela intéresse quelqu'un de m'aider….

**Résumé** : le première voyage du Seaquest et rencontre avec les membres d'équipage. Tout ce passera t'il comme prévu ?

* * *

**LE PREMIER VOYAGE DU SEAQUEST**

**PARTIE 1**

L'amiral Bill Noyce, le capitaine Nathan Bridger et le commandant en second Jonathan Ford observaient, depuis la passerelle, l'équipage qui s'agitait sur le pont. C'était la première sortie du vaisseau. Le voyage ne devait durer que quatre heures, mais ces quatre heures avaient été les plus longues de toute sa vie pour le capitaine Bridger, créateur du Seaquest. Dans moins d'une heure ils seraient de retour à la base, et aucun incident n'était venu perturber le travail de l'équipage.

Il commençait enfin à se détendre. La conception du navire lui avait pris de nombreuses années. C'en était devenu une idée fixe. Il devait construire ce sous-marin, pour Carole, pour Robert. Au bien sûr, un bateau ne remplacera jamais sa famille aujourd'hui disparue, mais la vocation du Seaquest n'était pas militaire, mais scientifique, comme Carole l'aurait souhaité. Il voulait prouver que les armes ne servaient à rien, il était militaire et l'UEO l'avait beaucoup aidé, mais il avait aussi été financé par des fonds privés. Il ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour garder le rôle pacifique du Seaquest.

Bridger était perdu dans ses pensées, dans quelques heures il aurait l'autorisation de partir deux semaines en pleine mer pour le tout premier voyage de Seaquest. L'amiral Noyce, un vieil ami, ne pouvait qu'approuver. Plus qu'une heure…

"Commandant, je n'arrive pas à contacter la base" annonça le lieutenant Tim O'Neill, chargé des transmissions.

Bridger fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'ai plus de visuel sur les scanners" ajouta, quelques secondes plus tard le lieutenant Miguel Ortiz, responsable des scanners.

Bridger sentit son estomac se nouer. Pourquoi les appareils tombaient en panne soudainement ?

"Nous perdons de la vitesse et…" poursuivit le lieutenant Katherine Hitchcock en vérifiant des données "Et notre cap a été modifié de 12,3° degrés sur bâbord."

"Quel est le problème ?" demanda l'amiral, sentant que la situation était en train de leur échapper des mains.

"Quelqu'un vient de prendre le contrôle du Seaquest… le système informatique a été piraté" affirma Tim.

"Passez en alerte" ordonna le capitaine, de plus en plus nerveux. Son rêve tournait au cauchemar. La sirène se mit à hurler, et les lumières rouges à clignoter.

Tous les techniciens et ingénieurs présents sur le Seaquest tentaient par tous les moyens de reprendre le contrôle. Cela faisait dix minutes, le navire paraissait se rapprocher des côtes. Soudain, un message apparut sur l'écran de transmission : "_le Seaquest est de nouveau à vous, bon fin de voyage_". L'étonnement se lisait sur les visages.

"Lieutenant Hitchcock ?"

"Nous reprenons notre cap et notre vitesse initiale."

"Le scanner est de nouveau opérationnel."

"Les communications aussi" ajouta O'Neill.

Bridger poussa un soupire de soulagement. Le petit plaisantin allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure, s'il lui mettait la main dessus.

"Je demande l'ouverture d'une enquête" demanda t'il à l'amiral.

"Pas besoin, nous pouvons rencontrer le hacker une fois au port."

"C'était un test ?" Bridger appréciait moyennement de n'avoir pas été mis au courant.

"Il m'a été demandé un contrôle du réseau informatique du Seaquest et il est apparu qu'il y avait une brèche. Je voulais savoir si elle était si importante que ça."

"Une brèche ? Mais le système a été conçu par le meilleur informaticien du pays, c'est vous qui me l'aviez recommandé."

"Même les meilleurs font des erreurs."

"Et votre hacker saura les réparer ?"

"Il est payé pour. Il pense que la semaine prévue pour les derniers réglages devrait être suffisante."

"Ne pourrait-il pas rester pour les deux semaines en mer, afin de peaufiner son programme ? De plus le docteur Westphalen a besoin d'améliorer son réseau pour ses recherches."

"Je n'en sais rien. Sa situation n'est pas des plus facile, je ne suis pas sûr que sa place soit dans un sous-marin" répondit Noyce, un peu ennuyé par cette demande. "Nous verrons ça tout à l'heure, en attendant ramenez-nous au port et remettez-vous de vos émotions." Noyce quitta le pont.

Les trois officiers supérieurs échangèrent un regard. Ils avaient du mal à digérer ce test, et inquiets du fait qu'à tout moment ils pouvaient perdre le contrôle du sous-marin. Le hacker de Noyce devait cependant être très doué.

En plus des officiers supérieurs présents lors de l'attaque, le chef de la sécurité Manilow Crocker et le docteur Westphalen, avaient été conviés à assister à la réunion.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'amiral Noyce était déjà là avec deux autres personnes. Bridger reconnut tout de suite le docteur Wolenczak, un des plus gros actionnaires du Seaquest. Il était accompagné d'un adolescent, il ne lui donna pas plus de 14 ans. Il se demanda ce qu'un enfant faisait là. Il n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la période des vacances scolaires.

"Je vous présente le docteur Lawrence Wolenczak et son fils Lucas" fit Noyce, puis il fit de même avec les membres d'équipage. Chacun s'installa autour de la table.

"Bien" commença l'amiral "il y a quelques jours, monsieur Wolenczak m'a parlé d'une défaillance dans le système informatique. Il m'a décrit dans les grandes lignes les conséquences que cela pourrait engendrer, mais j'ai voulu m'en assurer, d'où le test de ce matin."

"C'est donc à vous que nous devons cette grande frayeur" dit Bridger. Le docteur Wolenczak était quelqu'un de très compétant, mais aussi un redoutable financier. Il n'avait accepté de subventionner que les recherches qui lui rapporteraient du profit.

"Je m'excuse du désagrément."

Bridger observa quelques secondes Lucas. Il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le seul. L'adolescent paraissait à peine se rendre compte de ce qui passait autour de lui, perdu dans son monde.

"Le système a pourtant été étudié et testé, et jusqu'à présent nous n'avions rien détecté" commenta le lt Hitchcock.

"L'erreur est très petite et à moins de la chercher, il y a peu de chance de la trouver. Mais vu les résultats de ce matin, nous ne pouvons nous permettre que quelqu'un ait cette chance" répliqua Noyce.

"Le Seaquest ne peut s'autoriser ce genre de défaillance" renchérit le docteur Wolenczak.

Bridger se demanda s'il parlait de la sécurité ou de l'argent investi. "Peut-on savoir où est cette brèche ?"

"Bien sûr, monsieur Wolenczak ?"

Lawrence Wolenczak poussa l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait devant lui vers son fils. Lucas pianota rapidement et le plan d'un circuit électronique apparu devant eux.

"C'est le système qui gère les communications" expliqua Tim en le reconnaissant. "Je travaille dessus depuis un certain nombre de mois et je n'ai jamais rien vu."

Lucas zooma dans le coin supérieur gauche où un élément se mit en surbrillance. Tout le monde tourna son regard vers le docteur Wolenczak, s'attendant à le voir parler, mais ce fut une voix juvénile qui s'éleva.

"C'est la puce WAL 291, la plus puissante actuellement, mais elle a un défaut et c'est votre plus grand point faible."

"Amiral ?" demanda Bridger, surpris comme tous les autres.

"J'ai oublié de vous préciser que notre hacker de ce matin était Lucas" répondit Noyce, amusé de la situation.

"Sauf mon respect monsieur, ce n'est qu'un enfant de 14 ans" fit Ford.

"J'en aurai bientôt 16" répliqua Lucas sur la défensive.

"Et Lucas est tout a fait apte" le soutint Noyce.

"Nous ne remettons pas en cause son aptitude mais ne devrait-il pas être à l'école ?" questionna Kristin.

"Lucas est diplômé de Stanford depuis quelques mois. Il a une thèse en informatique, et il est reconnu comme l'un de plus grand chercheur sur l'intelligence artificielle. Lucas a aussi d'autres diplômes dans des domaines très larges" expliqua calmement l'amiral. Il savait exactement comment les personnes présentes autour de cette table allaient réagir. Lui-même avait été très étonné la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Lucas au cours d'une soirée chez son père. Lui et l'enfant, alors âgé de 12 ans, écoutaient en silence deux physiciens, dont un prix Nobel, discourir sur la théorie des quanta, quand Lucas avait posé une question qui avait paru très anodine à Noyce. Les deux savants lui avaient alors demandé de préciser ce qu'il voulait dire et Lucas s'était plongé dans la discutions.

Le silence se fit. Lucas baissa la tête pour regarder ses chaussures. Il détestait ce genre de situation. Il imaginait très bien comment ils le voyaient, comme un espèce de monstre de foire. Si seulement il pouvait avoir 10 ans de plus, tout de suite on le prendrait au sérieux, sans remettre en cause son âge ou ses compétences.

"Et si nous laissions Lucas expliquer ce qu'il a trouvé et comment il veut le résoudre ?" fit Noyce pour mettre fin au silence.

Nathan hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Cet enfant était décidément intrigant. Il comprenait pourquoi Bill lui avait dit que sa place n'était pas dans un sous-marin. Lucas expliqua rapidement le problème avec des mots simples et ce qu'il voulait faire. Le commandant Ford, le lieutenant Hitchcock et O'Neill semblaient approuver.

"Si tout le monde est d'accord, Lucas a le feu vert pour installer son programme. Les techniciens seront à son service durant cette semaine" annonça le capitaine. L'idée de mettre une partie de son équipage sous les ordres d'un adolescent l'amusait. "Commandant Ford et lieutenant Hitchcock, veuillez faire une visite du Seaquest à Lucas et à son père. Chef Crocker, occupez vous des laissez-passer et demandez au lieutenant Krieg de trouver une cabine pour messieurs Wolenczak" ordonna t'il. Chacun se leva, prêts à disposer.

"Je vous remercie capitaine, mais je dois être à New York ce soir. Lucas se débrouillera sans moi" répondit Lawrence, en vérifiant l'heure. "Je vais devoir vous laisser, mon avion m'attend, mesdames, messieurs, à la semaine prochaine. Bill, je vous ai laissé tous les papiers pour Lucas." Il sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour son fils.

Lucas dévisagea tout le monde. Il avait l'habitude de vivre dans un monde d'adulte. Malgré son jeune âge, son intelligence l'y avait propulsé. Il suivit Jonathan et Katie sans un mot. Par expérience, il savait qu'il fallait mieux être discret avec les inconnus.

"Bill, je ne m'attendais pas à ça" s'exclama Nathan, une fois seul avec l'amiral et Kristine.

"Lucas est quelqu'un de très surprenant" admit Noyce.

"Plus que de surprenant, c'est un véritable génie" ajouta Kristin.

"Un génie, mais ce n'est qu'un adolescent. Je me demande comment va réagir l'équipage lorsqu'il donnera des ordres."

* * *

Bridger pénétra sur le pont. Lucas était assis par terre, en tailleur, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, un boc de papier griffonné à sa droite, et à sa gauche son sac dont il ne se séparait jamais. Il frappait rapidement sur le clavier. L'adolescent était là depuis cinq jours, et travaillait sans relâche. Il avait très peu de contact avec les membres du Seaquest si ce n'était pour donner quelques ordres ou quelques conseils. Le capitaine n'était même pas sûr qu'il prenait le temps de manger, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré au mess. O'Neill et Ortiz lui avaient rapporté, qu'ils lui apportaient de quoi manger le midi.

"Capitaine" l'accueillit Ford.

"Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ?" demanda t'il à son second, en désignant Lucas.

"Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit allé dormir. En tout cas, il a les même vêtements que hier " répondit-il. Ford n'était pas ravi d'avoir un enfant à bord, et Lucas paraissait peu intéressé à s'occuper de lui-même.

"Lucas !" l'appela Bridger. Il remarqua le léger tressaillement de l'enfant lorsqu'il posa sa main sur son épaule. "Je ne voulais pas te faire peur" s'excusa t'il.

"Je ne vous avez pas entendu. Il y a un problème ?"

"Non, mais j'aimerais que tu te joignes à moi pour le repas."

"Mais…"

"Lucas, il faut que tu manges et que tu te reposes, si non tu ne parviendras jamais à finir ton programme."

Lucas ne tenta pas de répliquer. Il ramassa ses affaires et suivit le capitaine. Ils s'installèrent à la même table que Kristine.

"C'est un exploit, vous avez réussi à décrocher Lucas de son ordinateur" se moqua gentiment le médecin.

"Ce fut dur" répliqua, sur le même ton complice, Nathan.

Lucas tentait d'identifier la viande et les légumes qui surnageaient dans son assiette.

"Cela ne sert à rien" lui murmura Ben Krieg en s'asseyant à côté de lui. "Ca ne sert à rien d'identifier ce que tu as dans ton assiette, personne n'y est jamais parvenu" lui expliqua t'il face à son regard interrogateur.

"Vous ne vous êtes pas engagé dans l'armée pour ses plats culinaires? " demanda Bridger.

"Sûrement pas, je pense qu'ils ne savent même pas ce que le mot culinaire veut dire" répondit Ben.

"Dis-moi Lucas, tu as bientôt fini ton programme ?" demanda Kristine.

"Oui, tout devrait être prêt pour un nouveau test ce soir ou demain matin au plus tard" expliqua Lucas en se rabattant sur un morceau de cake, la seule chose qui avait l'air appétissante.

"Pour demain, cela me parait parfait. Tu n'as qu'à prendre ton après-midi pour te reposer. Lieutenant Krieg, je vous charge de vous occuper de Lucas."

"Capitaine…" commença à rétorquer l'adolescent.

"C'est un ordre Lucas."

Lucas soupira.

"Que veux tu faire ?" lui demanda Ben. Il n'avait du adresser la parole à Lucas que deux ou trois fois dans la semaine. Katie lui avait juste dit que c'était quelqu'un de très discret et réservé. Elle avait eu plusieurs discutions avec Lucas au sujet du système informatique du Seaquest, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le faire vraiment parler de lui. Lucas l'intimidait.

"Manger quelque chose qui s'appelle nourriture et pas cette chose" répondit Lucas en faisant une grimace.

"Cela me plaît. Il y a une très bonne pizzeria prés du port, mon capitaine ?"

"Permission accordée, vous pouvez quitter le Seaquest, mais soyez de retour pour 20 heure ce soir."

Lucas et Ben s'en allèrent sans attendre.

"Cela fera sûrement du bien à Lucas. J'avoue que cet enfant m'effraye. Il est capable de travailler des heures sans dormir ni manger si personne ne vient le rappeler à l'ordre."

"J'avoue que moi aussi. Il est très doué mais ce n'est qu'un enfant. Je ne suis pas sûr que j'en demanderais autant à un membre de l'équipage."

* * *

Le lendemain, Lucas se joignit de lui-même à Ben, Tim et Miguel pour le petit-déjeuner. Il échangea quelques blagues avec eux. Bridger était content de lui, Lucas semblait détendu. Dans quelques heures, l'amiral Noyce et le docteur Wolenczak devaient venir pour les nouveaux tests.

Ces dernières heures furent tendues pour tout le monde. Chacun vérifiant que tout était prêt. A l'heure dite, l'amiral Noyce s'annonça tout seul. Bridger le reçut avec le commandant Ford, le docteur Westphalen et Lucas.

"Je suis désolé Lucas, ton père a eu un empêchement, ses affaires l'ont appelé en Europe pour quelques jours. Il m'a demandé de te dire que tu pouvais aller chez lui ou chez ta mère. Il était vraiment désolé" expliqua Noyce.

"Oui, il doit sûrement être très désolé" murmura Lucas, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

"Si tout le monde est prêt, nous pourrions commencer" proposa Nathan pour mettre fin à tout commentaire.

Lucas s'installa devant son ordinateur et commença. Quelques secondes plus tard, Tim annonça qu'il avait perdu les communications, puis rapidement après Katie les avertit que les commandes du Seaquest passaient en mode manuel avec un message d'alerte comment quoi on essayait de pirater le sous-marin. Il se passa encore quelques minutes avant que le pont ne leur annonce que le pirate était neutralisé et qu'ils remontaient sa piste.

Lucas referma le capot de son ordinateur portable.

"Félicitation Lucas. Nathan, le Seaquest est autorisé à quitter Pearl dès que vous serez prêt."

"Merci Bill. J'aurais cependant un service à vous demander."

"Oui ?"

"J'aimerais que Lucas reste durant ce voyage, histoire de s'assurer que tout fonctionne bien, si Lucas est d'accord" dit Nathan, au plus grand étonnement des autres.

"Pas de problème" répondit l'adolescent, ravi de cette proposition.

"Nathan, Lucas n'est qu'un enfant… Je ne suis pas sûr que ses parents approuveront."

"Lucas est un enfant, mais il connaît le fonctionnement du Seaquest mieux que quiconque à bord. Cela serait juste pour 15 jours, le temps de former un véritable chef analyste."

Bill regarda Nathan puis Lucas. Le commandant Ford et le docteur Westphalen ne paraissent pas très enchantés de cette idée.

"Je vais voir avec Lawrence. Je vous donnerai la réponse demain." Sur ces derniers mots, Noyce les salua et quitta le navire.

* * *

Il fallut quelques secondes à Nathan avant de savoir d'où provenait la sonnerie qui l'avait sorti de son rêve. Il alluma le vidéophone.

"Bill ?" fit il d'une voix mal réveillé. Il vérifia l'heure. La veille au soir, l'équipage avait fêté la promotion du Seaquest.

"Je suis désolé de vous réveiller si tôt mais j'ai eu Lawrence. Cela ne le gêne pas que Lucas embarque avec vous pour ces 15 jours. Je voulais vous prévenir. Il y a plusieurs papiers et autorisations à obtenir mais je ferai en sorte que tout aille vite et je crois que Lawrence va faire de même."

"Je vous remercie Bill… mais juste une dernière question, cela n'effraye pas le docteur Wolenczak que son fils soit à bord d'un sous-marin de l'armée ?" Nathan était surpris d'avoir la permission aussi rapidement, sans batailler.

Bill hésita quelques secondes, le temps de choisir ses mots. "Il pense que cela fera du bien à Lucas. Il m'a fait comprendre qu'il avait quelques problèmes de disciplines ave lui."

"Des problèmes de disciplines ?" répéta t'il. Il ne lui avait pas semblé que Lucas était un enfant difficile, plutôt le contraire.

"Je n'en sais pas plus. Quand comptez vous partir ?"

"Dans trois jours."

"Parfait, je vous ai trouvé un candidat pour votre chef analyste, le lieutenant sandler. Je lui dirai de se mettre en contact avec Lucas le plus rapidement possible."

"Merci Bill." Nathan soupira lorsque l'écran redevient noir. Des problèmes de disciplines, il avait du mal à y croire, et même si Lucas était un enfant difficile peu de parents auraient accepté si rapidement de le laisser dans un sous-marin.

TBC………

* * *

PS : Quelqu'un pourrez me dire comment traduire _moon pool_ en français. 


	2. Chapter 2

**LE PREMIER VOYAGE DU SEAQUEST**

**PARTIE II**

Le SeaQuest avait appareillé depuis trois jours. Tout ce déroulait comme prévu. Aucun incident majeur n'était venu troubler l'équipage de SeaQuest. Si tout continuait comme cela, Bridger pensait pouvoir tester la puissance maximum des moteurs d'ici quelques jours. Pour l'instant, il assistait au briefing de la journée, chacun résumant les menus problèmes qu'ils avaient rencontrés.

"… rien d'important" finit le lieutenant Ortiz.

Bridger sortit de sa rêverie. Les autres membres de l'équipage présent à la réunion se tournèrent vers Lucas. L'adolescent était devenu le dernier secours face aux multiples avaries. Nathan n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite les recommandations du jeune informaticien. Il l'intriguait, il semblait s'être intégré à l'équipage d'une certaine façon. Le lieutenant Ben Krieg y était fortement pour quelque chose. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'on n'attendait plus que son aval pour mettre fin à la réunion.

"Bon, tout le monde a parlé et a eu ses ordres. Rompez !" fit-il légèrement gêné d'avoir été pris en faute.

"Un problème Nathan ?" demanda Kritine, une fois seule avec le capitaine. "Vous paraissiez songeur, et je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez suivi la discutions."

"Je pensais à Lucas. Cet enfant ne cesse de m'étonner."

"Vous n'étés pas le seul. L'amiral Noyce m'a fait parvenir son dossier… c'est un véritable prodige. En plus d'être calé en informatique et en intelligence artificielle, il a des diplômes de biologie avec une spécialisation en océanographie, d'anglais et de physique. En plus cela, il parle couramment le français, l'allemand et l'espagnol, plus des rudiments en russe et italien, et il a un passion pour les dauphins… j'avoue n'avoir jamais vu ça !"

Nathan s'amusa un peu de l'étonnement de Kristine tout en l'étant lui-même. Il n'avait pas lu le dossier de Lucas, mais il en avait une vague idée mais pas à ce point là.

"Une passion pour les dauphins, vous dites ?"

"Je l'ai trouvé plusieurs fois prés de la piscine avec Darwin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait mais Darwin semble apprécier Lucas."

Kristine et Nathan échangèrent un regard curieux. Il voulut prolonger cette conversation mais il fut appelé sur le pont.

………

Lucas se passa les mains dans les cheveux. Il commençait à apprécier la vie à bord du SeaQuest. Le côté militaire le mettait un peu mal à l'aise, surtout le capitaine Ford. L'homme représentait à lui seul tout le monde militaire et son côté intransigeant. Il était cependant heureux de constater que certains hommes, comme le lieutenant Krieg, n'étaient pas si pointilleux. Pendant ces deux semaines en mer, il avait la tache de former le nouveau chef analyste.

Le lieutenant Sandler avait la trentaine bien passée. La coupe militaire obligatoire lui donnait un air sérieux, que les petites lunettes de myopes ne faisaient qu'amplifier. L'homme n'était pas très grand, d'allure athlétique. Il était sérieux et très consciencieux dans son travail, mais Lucas ne sentait aucune affinité avec lui.

"Vous avez compris ?" lui demanda Lucas.

L'homme hocha de la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Ca serra tout pour aujourd'hui" ajouta l'adolescent en vérifiant l'heure. Il salua Sandler, n'attendit pas la réponse du militaire pour s'enfuir de la pièce qu'on leurs avait attribué pour la formation.

Lucas savait où il allait. Il connaissait le navire par cœur à force d'en avoir étudié les plans. Il ne faisait pas attention aux regards toujours aussi surpris des membres de l'équipage. Il arriva à la piscine. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, il savait qu'il n'y aurait personne. Les membres des équipes scientifiques déjà embarqués avaient des horaires fixes. Il appréciait ses rares moments de solitude. Il posa son sac par terre et s'approcha de l'eau. Il lui suffit de taper deux fois sur l'eau, pour que Darwin apparaisse.

Le dauphin tourna prés de l'endroit où Lucas s'était assis, puis il lui fit comprendre que quelques poissons seraient les bienvenus. Lucas lui en envoya un, et le dauphin l'éclaboussa légèrement en signe de remerciement ce qui fit sourire Lucas.

Darwin continuait à tourner dans le bassin, pendant que Lucas griffonnait précipitamment sur un bloc de feuille.

"Lucas ? Tu n'es pas au lit ?" demanda une voix derrière lui.

"Capitaine…" répondit-il en se levant précipitamment. "Je viens juste de finir avec le lieutenant Sandler… je voulais juste dire bonsoir à Darwin."

Nathan le dévisagea. Il avait toujours l'impression de le surprendre entrain de commettre une faute. "Tu ne devrais pas travailler autant" lui fit-il remarquer.

Lucas baissa la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre au capitaine.

"Moi aussi j'aime venir ici quand tout est calme… parler avec Darwin" laissa échapper Bridger, espérant amorcer une conversation.

"Parler avec Darwin ?" répéta Lucas intrigué.

"Les dauphins sont des mammifères très intelligent. Ils comprennent ce que nous leur disons. J'avoue que j'ai plus de mal à comprendre Darwin" plaisanta t'il.

"Vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il vous dit ?" continua Lucas, d'un air très sérieux, ce qui surpris Bridger.

"Bien sûr !"

Lucas tendit son bloc de feuille au capitaine et sortit de son sac un boîtier jaune pas plus gros qu'une boîte à chaussure. Nathan regarde l'objet d'un air intrigué tout en tentant de déchiffrer les hiéroglyphes de Lucas.

Lucas hésita quelques secondes puis prit une profonde respiration. "J'ai appelle ça le vocorder" expliqua t'il. "Les dauphins se parlent en utilisant un certain nombre de sons, mais les études ont montré que c'était quasi les mêmes quelques soit le dauphin, sa provenance ou son groupe. J'ai étudié ces cris auprès de dauphins élevés en captivité pour voir si je pouvais faire correspondre certains sons avec des mots. Ensuite grâce à un programme informatique j'ai réussi à isoler ces quelques mots et sons pour que le vocorder les traduisent. Pour l'instant ce n'est qu'à l'état d'ébauche, mais il reconnaît déjà environs une dizaine de sons."

Nathan était perplexe. Un gamin de même pas seize ans et qui n'en paraissait qu'à peine quatorze, venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait créé une machine à traduire le langage des dauphins. Il devait rêver.

Lucas sembla lire dans l'esprit du capitaine. Il brancha son ordinateur portable qu'il relia au vocorde. Il s'approche de l'eau et appela Darwin.

"Darwin, peux-tu me dire ce que c'est ?" demanda t'il.

Le dauphin émit un son strident, puis une voix métallique sortit de la boite jaune : "Poisson".

"C'est bien Darwin" le félicita Lucas en lui envoyant ledit poisson.

Nathan était stupéfait. "Lucas ?... Mais…Je…." fut les seuls mots qu'il réussit à articuler.

L'adolescent ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation. C'était la première fois qu'il montrait son invention à quelqu'un.

Bridger eut l'impression qu'il découvrait le véritable Lucas. Il paraissait extrêmement sûr de lui, toute timidité avait disparu. Le Lucas qu'il avait devant lui était à des années lumière du celui qu'il côtoyait depuis quelques jours.

Pendant quelques minutes ses yeux firent la navette entre Darwin, Lucas et le boîtier jaune qui reposait sur le bord du bassin. Il avait l'impression que Darwin se moquait aussi de lui.

"Lucas… je ne sais pas quoi dire" murmura t'il, après un long silence. "Pourquoi n'en avoir pas parlé plutôt ? Je suis sûr que cela aurait beaucoup impressionné l'amiral Noyce… Et ton père doit être fier de toi !"

Le regard de Lucas se ternit aux mots du capitaine.

"Lucas ? "

"Je ne veux pas en parler à l'amiral Noyce. Je sais ce que l'armée ferait de mon invention et je ne le veux pas" affirma t'il d'une voix forte.

Nathan comprit les réticences de Lucas. "Je ne lui en parlerai pas" jura le capitaine, sans être totalement sûr de pouvoir garder un tel secret longtemps.

Nathan s'approcha de Lucas pour mieux voir le vocorder. Lucas tenta de lui expliquer comment il fonctionnait, mais le capitaine ne comprit pas vraiment. Ils firent plusieurs démonstrations auxquels Darwin se pliait volontiers. Pour la première fois, Nathan sentait Lucas se dévoiler un peu plus. Lorsqu'il constata l'heure avancé, il l'envoya se coucher.

..………..

Les quatre jours suivants se passèrent sans incident et le SeaQuest avait pris sa vitesse normale. Chacun vaquait à ses occupations. Nathan et Lucas se retrouvaient tous les soir à la piscine. L'adolescent montrait tout ce que le vocorder pouvait déjà faire. Nathan était de plus en plus impressionné.

Ce jour là, il était sur le pont, repensant à sa soirée.

"Nous avons une baisse de tension" annonça soudainement Miguel.

En effet les lumières du sous-marin montaient de signes de défaillances. Tous les marins présents sur le pont cherchaient frénétiquement le moyen de régler le problème.

"Nous n'arrivons pas à cerner d'où vient la panne" dit le lieutenant Hitchcock.

"Lieutenant O'Neill ? Veuillez prévenir Lucas !" ordonna Bridger.

Tim s'exécuta. "Monsieur ?" demanda t'il timidement. "Lucas ne répond pas sur son PAL."

Nathan fronça les sourcils. "Pouvez vous le localiser ?"

"Non, son PAL n'est pas en marche."

"Faite un appelle !"

Tim hocha de la tête avant de se retourner vers sa console. Par trois fois l'appelle de 'Lucas sur le pont immédiatement' retentit dans tout le SeaQuest. Lorsque l'adolescent ne se présenta pas, l'inquiétude commença à se faire sentir. Lucas était toujours là lorsqu'on l'appelait, c'était la première fois qu'il manquait à son devoir.

"Refaite un appelle ! Et si Lucas ne répond pas, vérifiez s'il n'est pas avec le docteur Westphalen ou le lieutenant Krieg."

Tim recommença et n'obtenant toujours pas de réponses se renseigna.

"Le SeaQuest vient de se stopper" annonça Kate.

Bridger et Ford se regardèrent. Un nouveau teste ? Cela leur semblait peu probable.

"Toujours pas de nouvelles de Lucas et personne ne l'a vu aujourd'hui."

"Appelez Sandler !"

Le lieutenant arriva rapidement sur le pont.

"Capitaine" salua t'il.

"Nous avons une panne de moteur et de tension" expliqua Ford. "Pouvez-vous savoir d'où cela provient ?"

Sandler fit oui de la tête. Au moment où il s'installait à sa console, le capitaine le héla une dernière fois.

"Avez-vous vu Lucas ?"

"Non monsieur. Nous aurions du avoir une réunion ce matin mais il n'est pas venu."

Sandler se plongea dans son travail.

Bridger n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de la désertion de Lucas maintenant. Les problèmes de son vaisseau étaient primordiaux.

"Capitaine, j'ai deux échos bizarres sur mon radar" annonça Miguel Ortiz. "Ils apparaissent et disparaissent de façon aléatoire… ce ne sont peut-être que des échos fantômes mais ils paraissent se rapprocher de nous."

"Monsieur quelqu'un est entrain d'armer nos missiles" informa Katie qui commençait à s'affoler.

Au même moment le visage d'un homme masqué apparut sur l'écran du SeaQuest.

"Mesdames et messieurs, ne tentez pas de nous localiser ou de couper ce message. Il est à la fois retransmis à bord du SeaQuest, dans les locaux du World Power et de l'UEO. Nous retenons le SeaQuest en otage. Il repose actuellement à plus de 1 200 m de fond, avec quatre de ses missiles pointés sur les locaux de World Power à Washington et quatre autres sur ceux de l'UEO à Pearl. Notre revendication est simple, si dans quarante-huit heures vous ne nous avez pas versé 3 millions de dollars, nous enverrons les missiles sur nos cibles, puis lancerons l'autodestruction du SeaQuest. Nous vous contacterons dans douze heures."

Pendant quelques secondes l'écran fut occupé par un dauphin bleu.

Tous les membres de l'équipage se regardèrent. Le silence était palpable.

Bridger s'appuya sur la barre devant son fauteuil. Il baissa la tête et réfléchit. "Mettez moi en communication avec l'UEO et le World Power " demanda t'il.

O'Neill pianota rapidement puis se retourna vers son capitaine. "Nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec l'extérieur monsieur."

Bridger soupira.

"Capitaine ?" l'interpella doucement son second.

Bridger lui fit signe de se taire. "Branchez le haut parleur !" Il attendit quelques secondes puis lorsqu'on lui fit signe il prit la parole : "Ici votre capitaine qui vous parle. Comme vous venez de l'entendre notre navire est pris en otage par une bande de malfaiteurs. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont. Nous devons à tout pris trouver une solution à ce problème tout en sachant qu'en plus de nos vies celles des responsables du World Power et de l'UEO sont aussi en jeu. Nous devons donc être vigilant. J'attends de vous ce que je peux attendre du meilleur équipage, c'est-à-dire du professionnalisme. Durant les prochaines heures, le SeaQuest est en état d'alerte maximum. Que chacun regagne son poste… et que Dieu nous vienne en aide."

Tout le monde se remit au travail silencieusement, le poids de la menace sur les épaules.

Bridger les observa quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il avait le meilleur équipage, qu'ils étaient aptes à faire face, et à sacrifier leurs vies si on leurs demandait.

………..

Plusieurs heures c'était écoulé sans apporter de solution. Ils avaient tentés de faire évacuer le personnel scientifique à bord d'une navette, mais ils s'étaient alors aperçus que les points qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient du scanner étaient en faite des bathyscaphes. Trois les cernaient et l'un d'eux avait fait un tir de sommation obligeant la navette à regagner le SeaQuest. Personne n'avait été blessé mais le chef du commando les avait informé que la prochaine tentative se solderait par l'abattage de la navette.

L'ensemble des officiers supérieurs était réuni dans la salle de réunion. Les visages étaient tendus.

"Mesdames et messieurs, comme vous le savez nous sommes dans une crise importante. Si vous avez des idées, toutes sont les biens venus" annonça le capitaine, d'une voix qui montrait son anxiété.

Pendant quelques secondes tout le monde resta silencieux.

"Monsieur ?" dit timidement Tim. Il rougit lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. "J'ai discuté avec Lucas… Pour lui la sécurité du SeaQuest est quasi inviolable de l'extérieur mais pas de l'intérieur."

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" lui demanda le capitaine.

"Pour lui, personne ne peut pirater le SeaQuest de l'extérieur, mais il reste des points faibles à l'intérieur du navire… des endroits où il est facile de se brancher et d'avoir accès à la mémoire centrale de l'ordinateur."

Les paroles d'O'Neill provoquèrent un silence inquiétant.

"Vous voulez dire que l'un des pirates est à bord du Seaquest ?"

O'Neill hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

"Je veux qu'on renforce la sécurité du SeaQuest immédiatement" ordonna Nathan "et que quelqu'un me trouve Lucas, il connaît ce navire mieux que quiconque."

"Justement Monsieur, Lucas connaît le SeaQuest mieux que quiconque. Vous ne pensez pas qu'il … ?" commença le commandant Ford.

"Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?"

"Pour l'argent ?" proposa Jonathan.

"Ca n'a pas de sens, son père est riche… non… je ne vois pas Lucas faire ça."

"Peut-être veut-il être juste qu'on le remarque ?" cette fois c'était Kristine.

Nathan réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter "Trouvez moi Lucas pour l'interroger. Il n'est pas suspect pour le moment. Lieutenant Krieg, chef Crocker je vous charge de cette mission. Nous referons le point dans deux heures. Rompez !"

Les hommes se levèrent et saluèrent.

Nathan soupira. Il détestait cette situation et il espérait de tout coeur que Lucas n'ait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire.

TBC……………………………………………………………………………………………...


End file.
